Mi dispiace
by Eiirma UrukiruaSchiffer
Summary: Karena, lebih baik kita bersahabat, bukan? Daripada menjadi musuh…


summary : Karena, lebih baik kita bersahabat, bukan? Daripada menjadi musuh…

**.**

**.oOo.**

**.**

Bel masuk telah berbunyi, saharusnya murid-murid sudah ada di kelas untuk mengikuti pelajaran. Namun masih ada beberapa murid-murid yang berlarian di koridor kelas, munkin karena mereka terlambat untuk masuk ke kelas.

Tapi tepat di belokan koridor disamping laboratorium, mereka bertemu.

_Onix _bertemu _shappire._

Langit malam bertemu birunya laut.

Keduanya saling diam, hanya saling memandangi satu sama lain dalam ketegangan, salah seorang dari mereka pemuda berambut _blonde _yang lebih pendek dari pemuda yang satunya yang memiliki surai berwarna hitam. Berlalu begitu saja melewati pemuda bersurai hitam itu.

Pemuda bermata _onix _membalikkan badannya melihat pemuda bersurai pirang itu pergi menjaihui dirinya begitu saja, bahkan melirik dirinya pun tidak.

Pemuda bernama Kuroro itu menhela napas, ia menyisir rambut hitamnya kebelakang dan kemudian sedikit menjambaknya.

"Sebegitu bencinya kau padaku Kurapika?" Tanya Kuroro pelan.

**.**

**.oOo.**

**.**

_Mi dispiace _© Eiirma UrukiruaSchiffer

Hunter X Hunter © Yoshihiro Togashi

warning : AU, OOC, gakuen style, typo, miss typo, dll.

Don't like don't read

**.**

**.oOo.**

**.**

Harusnya ini menjadi hari yang menyenangkan bagi Kuroro, tapi entah mengapa _mood_-nya turun drastis karena kejadian tadi pagi. Kejadian di mana ia tidak sengaja bertemu dengan pemuda bermarga Kuruta itu.

Dulu ia dan Kurapika memang bersahabat, bahkan sangat dekat. Sampai semua orang mempertanyakan stastus hubungan mereka yang selalu bersama disetiap kesempatan. Tapi itu dulu, semenjak kesahalahan –tidak sengaja- yang dibuat olehnya, persahabatannya mulai rengang bahkan pemuda manis itu mulai menjauhinya seakan tidak pernah saling mengenal.

Kuroro menghela napas lagi, ia membenamkan wajah tampannya diantara kedua tangannya di atas meja. Pemuda bermata _onix_ itu menoleh ketika ia merasa ada yang menepuk pundaknya.

"Oh… ternyata itu kau Shalnark," ujar Kuroro setelah itu ia kembali keritual awal yang sadang ia lakukan.

Pemuda berambut _brunet_ bernama Shalnark itu hanya bias _sweat droop _melihat tingkah sahabatnya dari zaman SMP itu. "Kau kenapa? Tidak bersemangat sekali hari ini." Tanya Shalnark, pemuda bermata _emerald _itu mengambil tempat duduk yang ada di depan Kuroro dan kini ia duduk di samping sahabatnya.

"Hmm…" jawaban tidak jelas dari mulut Kuroro.

"Pasti masalah Kurapika ya?" Tanya Shalnark setengah berbisik, karena kebetulan Kurapika satu kelas dengan mereka berdua.

"Kau sudah tahu, jadi jangan bertanya lagi." Ujar Kuroro kemudian memasuki fase galau kembali. Sementara Shalnark hanya menghela napas.

"Apa tidak kau coba selesaikan masalahmu? Melihatmu begini akau khawatir kau akan menjadi gila," ucap Shalnark datar.

"Kau menyumpahiku akan menjadi gila begitu? Tidak terima kasih." Balas Kuroro disertai lirikan tajam pada sahabatnya itu, sementara Shalnark hanya mengankat bahu.

"Aku sudah ingin mencoba, tapi…"

"Kau takut gagal?" ujar Shalnark memotong ucapan Kuroro. Sementara pemuda bersurai hitam itu diam, ia kembali berujar,

"Memangnya kau tidak mau berbaikan dengannya? Sampai kapan pun hubungan kalian akan seperti ini kalau tidak ada salah satu dari kalian yang berinisiatif memperbaiki hubungan kalian." Kuroro tersenyum mendengar nasihat sahabatnya itu.

"Ya, baiklah aku mengerti. Ucapanmu seperti orang tua, tapi _thanks _buat sarannya" ujar Kuroro, sementara Shalnark hanya cemberut mendengar ia dibilang seprti orang tua.

**.**

**.oOo.**

**.**

Pagi ini Kuroro berangkat kesekolah lebih pagi dari biasanya, karena hari ini ia bertekad untuk menyelesaikan masalahnya dengan Kurapika.

Pemuda manis bersurai pirang itu memang mempunyai kebiasaan datang lebih pagi dari yang lainnya. Memang jarak rumahnya ke sekolah cukup jauh tapi itu tidak masalah baginya, lagipula ia memang murid yang rajin.

Sesuai dugaan Kuroro, kelas memang masih sepi karena tidak ada siapa pun tapi, Kurapika sudah ada di kelas. Duduk manis di bangkunya sambil membaca buku yang lumayan tebal.

Kuroro tersenyum, dengan langkah pasti ia memasuki kelas.

"Ohayou" sapa Kuroro

Kurapika menyeritkan alis, bingung karena kenapa sudah ada yang datang sepagi ini sama seperti dirinya, namun suara itu sangat familiar dengannya. Pemuda manis itu menengok ke arah pintu, untuk menuntaskan rasa penasarannya.

Iris _shappire_-nya membulat melihat sosok yang ada di sana. Kenapa harus dia? Ia sudah tidak ingin bertemu atau berhubungan lagi dengan pemuda bersurai hitam itu.

Dengan segera Kurapika berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan segera melangkah keluar kelas. Tidak dihiraukan Kuroro yang masih berdiri di pintu, ia melangkah dengan segera melewati Kuroro tanpa melihat wajahnya.

Namun langkah Kurapika terhenti, ternyata Kuroro menahan sebelah lengannya. Kurapika menoleh ke arah Kuroro dengan tatapan –apa mau mu?- Kuroro yang mengerti arti tatapan Kurapika langsung tersenyum.

"Bisa kita bicara sebentar?" Tanya Kuroro, kemudian ia melepas lengan Kurapika.

"Untuk apa?" Tanya Kurapika dengan suara datarnya.

"Aku ingin bicara sesuatu hal yang penting…" ujar Kuroro, pemuda yang ada di depannya menyeritkan alisnya, ia tidak mengerti dan juga tidak menganggap ini penting. Ketika ia ingin pergi Kuroro melanjutkan ucapannya…

"Demi kebaikan kita berdua, demi hubungan kita." ujar Kuroro mantap tanpa ragu. Kurapika terdiam, entah mengapa ia merasa setuju dengan ucapan pemuda yang ada di hadapannya

"Baiklah…" ucap Kurapika mengalah, iris _shappire_-nya menatap Kuroro "Pulang sekolah nanti di atap sekolah" ujar pemuda manis itu kemudian ia melangkah pergi meninggalkan Kuroro.

Sementara itu, pemuda bermata _onix_ itu tersenyum ini berarti ada kesempatan ia akan berbaikan lagi dengan Kurapika.

**.**

**.oOo.**

**.**

Bel pulang sekolah telah berbunyi beberapa menit yang lalu, tapi entah mengapa sekolah ini sudah tampak sepi. Sambil menyender ke pagar pembatas di atap sekolah Kurapika menunggu kedatangan seseorang.

Angin sepoy berhembus memainkan rambut pirangnya, memang ia sangat membenci Kuroro atas perbuatannya. Tapi sebenarnya ia ingin berbaikan dengan –mantan- sahabatnya itu. Lagi pula ia sudah mengenal pemuda berambut hitam itu sejak lama, rasanya tida enak temanmu kemudian menjadi musuhmu.

Blam

Terdengar suara pintu ditutup, itu berarti orang yang sejak tadi ditunggunya sudah datang. Pemuda besurai hitam itu tersenyum pada Kurapika. "Maaf terlambat, Kurapika. Aku ada sedikit urusan OSIS" ujar Kuroro.

Kurapika hanya mengagguk pelan, ia memang tahu bahwa pemuda yang ada dihadapannya ini adalah anggota OSIS. Sementara Kuroro tersenyum, ia tahu bahwa Kurapika akan berbicara jika itu hal penting saja, tapi ia senang pemuda beriris biru _shappire_ itu menanggapi ketika ia berbicara tadi, padahal mereka bias dibilang sedang perang dingin.

"Jadi apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" Tanya Kurapika langsung, ia tidak suka membuang-buang waktu.

"Yah, seperti yang kau tahu, hubungan kita akhir-akhir ini memang tidak bisa dikatakan baik. Tapi aku ingin kita kembali seperti dulu, tidak ada aura permusuhan seperti ini. Aku ingin kita memulai semuanya dari awal." jelas Kuroro sementara Kurapika hanya diam mendengarkan sambil memandangi Kuroro.

"A-aku tahu kau pasti aka membenciku setelah apa yang ku perbuat" tambah Kuroro gugup "Tapi… sungguh, aku minta maaf." ujar Kuroro sungguh-sunguh

Kurapika menghela napas, ia menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada, "Kau pikir semudah itu kau meminta maaf?" ujar Kurapika, kemudian ia melanjutkan lagi.

"Jangan salah paham, Kuro." Ucap pemuda pirang itu dengan nada dingin menusuk

"Sampai kapanpun aku tidak akan memaafkanmu… dengan apa yang kau perbuat" lanjut Kurapika.

Sepi…

Hanya terdengar semilir angin berhembus, Kuroro terdiam. Tubuhnya seakan membeku mendengar perkartaan Kurapika, ternyata ia memang tidak bisa berbaikan dengan pemuda Kuruta itu. Tangannya mengepal, kini ia menyesal dengan apa yang telah ia perbuat. Penyesalan memang selalu datang terlambat.

"Tapi…" ujar pemuda _blonde_ itu memecah kesunyian yang ada. Ia sedikit ragu untuk melanjutkan, karena ucapan yang ia katakana itu benar. Ia memang tidak akan memaafkan Kuroro, ia tidak berbohong.

Tapi begitu melihat raut sedih pemuda yang ada dihadapannya ia merasa bersalah juga, "Aku memang berkata tidak akan memaafkanmu… tapi aku tidak keberatan dengan tawaranmu untuk memulai semuanya dari awal" ujar Kurapika tenang sembari tersenyum lembut ke arah pemuda yang ada di hadapannya itu.

Iris _onix_ Kuroro membulat, tidak percaya denga apa yang didengarnya. iris _onix_-nya menatap ke arah pemuda manis yang ada di hadapannya. Pemuda beiiris _shappire_ itu tersenyum padanya menandakan apa yang ia ucapkan itu tidak main-main.

"K-kau…" Kuroro tidak bisa mengataka apapun ia masih tidak percaya.

"Kau tidak salah dengar Kuro, memang aneh. Tapi aku juga sudah merasa lebih baik kita seperti dulu. Karena… menjadi teman lebih baik dari pada menjadi musuh bukan?" ujar Kurapika "Dan berhentilah berekspresi seperti itu, tampangmu jelek sekali Kuro." Tambah Kurapika sembari tertawa.

Dan diluar dugaan Kuroro segera memeluk pemuda yang lebih pendek darinya itu, dengan senyum bahagia dan tidak percaya kini ia bisa berhubungan dengan baik dengan Kurapika "Terima kasih Kurapika…" bisik halus Kuroro menyebabkan pemuda manis itu sedikit _blushing_.

"I-iya…" jawab Kurapika gugup, "Tapi lepaskan aku. Atau kau akan ku lempar dari atas sini!" ancam Kurapika dan segera Kuroro melepaskan pemuda bermarga Kuruta itu kemudian menepuk-nepuk rambut pirang itu. Kemudian mereka pun tertawa lepas bersama-sama.

Mereka pun pulang bersama-sama seperti apa yang mereka lakukan dulu. Melupakan permusuhan yang pernah terjadi diantara mereka dan kini memulai hubungan baik yang baru.

**.**

**The end**

**.**

a/n: yahoo… *nari hula-hula* setelah lepas dari masa galau akhirnya bisa kembali menulis fic lagi, gara-gara laptop rusak hari-hari terasa hampa *lebay* akhirnya sudah bisa difungsikan seperti sedia kala *pelik-peluk laptop-ditendang-*

setelah baca ulang fic ini kok gini yak ending-nya beda sama pemikiran awal, tapi gak apa-apa lah yang penting jadi *author gak mutu* mengenai kesalahan apa yang dilakukan sama Kuroro, reader tebak sendiri aja yah… suka suka deh *wink* oke stop bacot gak jelasnya.

Ada yang mau ngasih review?


End file.
